


Mancanza

by Mazer



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Other, Sentimentale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soi Fon: speranza, abbandono, attesa, vendetta. E il cerchio si chiude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mancanza

**Author's Note:**

> Il soggetto è Soi Fon, la persona a cui si riferisce Yoruichi. I riferimenti sono al volume 19 del manga.

Risollevò le palpebre,  
grevi cateratte sforzate,  
e il tenero labbro  
falciato nel cremisi  
da una chiostra di perle d’osso  
fremette,  
eppure i tremuli  
contorni familiari  
non ripresero l’assetto  
di sempre:  
nulla avrebbe potuto colmare  
il rinculo del vuoto.  
  
Così ci si libera, dunque,  
dal laccio tiepido  
della certezza abituale  
per mostrare il fianco esposto al  
veleno dello sdegno?  
La tossina che l’aveva contaminata  
sarebbe poi stata la sua  
arma.  
  
Come una belva affamata di  
prede avrebbe atteso paziente,  
riposandosi  
dopo un fiaccante inseguimento  
a ricalco delle sue impronte;  
pronta a colpire,  
mortifera,  
non appena si sarebbe chinata  
alla sua altezza.


End file.
